potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note: 2.5.60.0
This is a milestone build with several changes and new features. In addition, 800 BSP eagerly await you as a gesture of thanks for your patience and support during the SOE outage in May (if you haven’t already claimed them on Test Server). In Treasure Aisle, we’ve added Society and Character Renames, cats, a cutthroat parrot, and a new pipe. My favorite of these is the brown cat since he’s modeled after my very own Petey. ;) We’ve done some ship tuning per your survey responses and testing feedback – see below and this thread for details. There are a number of other changes, listed below. Enjoy! Release Notes for Testbed build 2.4.38.0 are here. Differences between 2.4.38.0 and 2.5.60.0 include but aren’t limited to: Treasure Aisle: *The first time you log in, your account will receive 800 Burning Sea Points (unless you’ve already received them by logging in to Test Server). This is our thank-you for your patience during the 2-week SOE outage in May. We’re glad to have you back! :D *Society Renames are now available in Treasure Aisle. Only leaders can purchase and use Society Renames. The rename happens immediately after the name chosen is confirmed to pass the profanity filters. *Character Renames are now available in Treasure Aisle. We can’t rename you while you’re logged in so the rename doesn’t show up visually until you log out/in. The name is reserved for you for up to 6 months. *Cats follower pets (brown, orange, and silver) are now available for purchase in Treasure Aisle. Like most cats, telling them to perform a trick (/petsit, /petplaydead, /petspin, /petjump) may or may not result in that trick being performed. ;) *Cutthroat Parrot: We’ve added a parrot with a hat and eye patch. *Simple Pipe: We have a new pipe for sale in Treasure Aisle. Enjoy! *If a problem occurs when purchasing Burning Sea Notes, we now do a better job of providing you any information SOE provided us. *Due to changes in the tax laws, SOE now have to charge taxes on certain transactions. When you buy Burning Sea Notes, you’ll now see “*plus applicable taxes” in the dialog and we’ll ask for your zip code if SOE tells us that need that info for your account. (If you’ve already provided a State / Zip Code for your Station Account through SOE’s site, we likely won’t request it again.) You’ll also see a transaction summary dialog if you use a credit card that details discounts and taxes applied to the sale. *We changed the way we decide whether to show a requirement in red in a tooltip. You shouldn’t notice any real difference other than increased clarity. Ships / Outfitting: *Achilles: Increased accuracy bonus to 4%, increased defense to 21%. *Conquistador Mastercraft: Increased acceleration to 1. *Intrepid: Increased broadside DR to 7, increased defense to 22%, increased crew recovery to 30%. *Khan: Increased acceleration to 1.3, increased turning acceleration to 9.5. *Macedon: Decreased max speed to 16.4, decreased DR to 9/5, and added a Lineship Bundle to the cost. Also increased insurance payout as a result of that LSB. *Red Devil: Decreased acceleration to 2.5, decreased turning acceleration to 13, decreased minimum deceleration to 9, decreased fast turn rate to 10.25, increased bow and broadside DR to 7, increased stern DR to 2, and changed the gundeck from 28 10 pounders to 24 9 pounders. *Corsair’s Figurehead, Bloodstained: Part of the tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed. *Smuggler’s Overhaul wasn’t doing battery damage. Fixed. Ship Combat / Skills: *It is no longer possible to claim unsecured items from your loot box AFTER you have been sunk in ship combat. (Avatar combat loot rules and situations like Skirmish where you can respawn have not changed. And Personal Inventory can still be claimed.) *When exiting from Boarding combat, we used to put you into a new instance of your ship and that meant we weren’t respawning you in quite the exact same spot as before. In some crowded ship rooms this could result in inconvenient things like landing pretty far from where you should or even getting zoned back to port. Several of you experienced this with “A Man with a Mission.” Now we transfer control back to your original ship. (We still do the spawn-new-thing-very-near-where-the-old-thing-used-to-be thing with derelicts.) *Floating Mines: Decreased range from 200 to 150 yards. Swashbuckling: *A number of skills had bugs or inconsistencies in the way they working. These skills all now have their immunity effect increased to 10 seconds and no longer buff allies who are affected by the associated debuff. They still buff you if you use the skill and immunities are still shared with allies. The skills affected by this change are: Too Drunk (Brawling), Fighting Spirit (Brawling), Firm Grip (Dirty Fighting), Resolve (Dirty Fighting), Group Regain Footing (Fencing), En Garde (Fencing), Group Resolve (Florentine), and Regain Footing (Florentine). *St. Elmo’s Fire: Now applies Stun Immunity for 30 seconds. Can no longer be used on a target with Stun Immunity. *Sword of David: The buff remained after you unequipped the sword. Fixed. The effect that prevented you from getting that buff again for 30 seconds remains. Missions: *Man of Wealth and Taste (Spanish): When you return, having successfully defended the town, the fires in the town have been put out. *Just in Time: This mission couldn’t be completed with a follower pet or commissioned ally. Fixed. *Reporting for Duty: Gabriel Cortez was leaning on nothing. Now he leans on the table in front of him. *Hostage Crisis: If you wrongly accuse a servant, they should attack you but they weren’t. Fixed. *Bey’s Retreat: Added some hints that you can use the fort guns. *Captive Audience: The exit encounter button wasn’t lighting up when you completed the mission. Fixed that and a number of typos. *Guards and Wards: The forts were sinking. Raised. *A Ripple in Wine: Mogen David wasn’t an enemy so you couldn’t kill him, thus preventing mission completion. Fixed. *Sleep Tight: In some circumstances, some NPCs didn’t attack, preventing you from completing the mission. Fixed. *It Takes a Hero: Instructions for the turning in the mission sent you to the wrong location. Fixed. *Mettle Testing: You used to fight the guy in the tavern and then have to exit and re-enter the tavern to turn the mission in. The combat no longer occurs inside the tavern. *Strong Right Arm (British version only): The turn-in text was missing. Fixed. *Free Radical: This mission couldn’t be completed with a follower pet or commissioned ally. Fixed. *High Spirits: Trying to share this mission was failing. Fixed. *One Move Ahead (and missions like it): The NPCs will now fight you upon your arrival instead of standing around waiting for you to attack. Art / Sound: *We made a change to the way items (like shoulder pets, crates in a town, etc.) receive light. They should look a little better now. *Corrected some clipping issues with some of the sashes. *Fixed clipping issues with the 3rd Anniversary Coat. *We think we’ve fixed a problem some players were having downloading user content. *Gibara (and towns that look like it): There was a graphical issue that could spam your logs. Fixed by moving a chest out of a wagon onto the ground. *Havana (and towns that look like it): There was a wall that disappeared and reappeared as you moved. Fixed – it now stays put as walls should. *San Juan: Madam Billings was hovering above her perch. Now she’s alighted on the perch. *Santiago (and towns that look like it): Some foliage was way too dark for this town and there were shadows on the beach that didn’t belong there. Fixed. *St. John’s: Sometimes a salesman and an audience member were occupying the same space. Fixed. UI: *We’ve renamed Testbed to Test Server. The former name was confusing some players, particularly ones for whom English isn’t their native tongue. *Local Map and Compass: If some else had a follow pet and wasn’t in your view, you could see their pet on the map but you’d see code instead of text describing the pet. You shouldn’t have been able to see the pet at all. I doubt there was a noticeable perf hit, but we cull with distance for a reason. Now avatar followers (including commissioned allies) appear on the local map only if they belong to you or a groupmate. Follow pets have a purple arrow and commissioned allies have a green arrow (unless only provided temporarily by a mission in which case they still have the green star, same as before). *Dockyard UI: Ship stats viewed via the Harbormaster didn’t reflect skill-based mods. You could see that info in the Character UI. Now it’s consistent – you can see that info both places. *Free account UI: Our graphic artist has never liked the dark UI that shows when you log into the game on a free account so he changed it. We all think this one looks nicer. *Mardi Gras Bayou was still showing up on the World Map even though it’s not there. Fixed. Stability / Performance: *We made some changes in an attempt to fix the out of memory errors. They are not completely fixed but you should not crash more often than before. As before, running with your graphics settings lowered can help mitigate these. *Fixed a crash that could occur sometimes when changing the game window (resizing, switching too or from full screen, etc.). Try these activities frequently in various environments and let us know if you can still make it crash. *Fixed the bug that caused problems with zone and login servers back in March. *Fixed a rare mission server crash that had to do with unrest and bounty missions. *Fixed a very rare zone server crash that could occur at the end of boarding combat. *Made a change that should make it easier to debug crash dumps from players. Thanks to all who send those in! :) Misc: *There was a bug with character transfers where, if you were governor when you moved servers, your character still thought it was governor upon arrival (even though the port knew that you were not its governor). This prevented you from running for governor on the new server. Fixed. *It was possible to leave dogs behind when using the Harbor Master. (There was also an issue with commissioned allies and other pets.) Fixed. *In certain circumstances, we’d spam your logs with “ERROR: Texture: failed to load texture …nationless_flag.” Fixed. *Several featured items were showing up in English when they should show up in some other language. Fixed. *Russians need a tweak to their pirates_product.ini now that Caribbean is closed. Fixed. *Updated translations from SOE. Category:Patch Notes